1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a waterproof microphone device.
2. Background Information
Some digital cameras produced in recent years come with a waterproof microphone device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2012-160897). This waterproof microphone device has a waterproof cover member (waterproof sheet) to keep water from getting into the microphone. This waterproof cover member has a structure that prevents water from coming in from the outside toward the microphones. Also, this waterproof cover member has a structure that allows air from the outside to flow toward the microphone, and allows air to flow from the microphone side toward the outside (air-permeable structure).